Optical superchannel is an emerging technology that supports optical transport data rates in excess of 100-Gb/s by combining multiple optical subcarriers to create a composite optical signal exhibiting a desired capacity. Advantageously, optical superchannel technologies may provide increased capacity sufficient to support the ever-increasing video and mobile traffic demands imposed on the Internet. Accordingly, methods, systems or structures that facilitate the development and/or deployment of optical superchannel technologies would represent a welcome addition to the art.